1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer ceramic electronic component, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board for mounting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with the recent trend for the miniaturization of electronic products, a multilayer ceramic electronic component used in electronic products has been required to be reduced in size and to have a high degree of capacitance implemented therein.
Therefore, efforts to thin dielectric layers and internal electrodes to be stacked in greater amounts have been attempted using various methods, and recently, a multilayer ceramic electronic component in which a thickness of the dielectric layer is reduced and the number of stacked dielectric layers is increased has been manufactured.
Accordingly, the multilayer ceramic electronic component is able to be miniaturized, due to the dielectric layers and the internal electrodes being thinned, allowing the number of stacked layers to be increased for the implementation of a high degree of capacitance.
However, in the case in which the number of stacked layers is increased while the thickness of dielectric layers and internal electrodes is reduced as described above, a multilayer ceramic electronic component may achieve high capacitance, but a thickness of the resultant multilayer ceramic electronic component may be greater than a width thereof, due to an increase in the number of stacked layers.
In the case in which the thickness of the multilayer ceramic electronic component is greater than the width thereof as described above, since external electrodes formed on both end surfaces of the multilayer ceramic electronic component generally have a rounded circumferential surface, when the multilayer ceramic electronic component is mounted on a printed circuit board, or the like, the multilayer ceramic electronic component may not be maintained in a mounted state, but may topple over frequently, whereby a failure rate in mounting the multilayer ceramic electronic component has increased.
In addition, in the case of highly stacked multilayer ceramic electronic components manufactured according to the related art, a ceramic body thereof has a vertically convex shape. In this case, the ceramic body has a convex shape such that a central portion of the internal electrode, that is, the highest portion thereof has a height higher than both sides of the ceramic body, and thus, the problem in which the multilayer ceramic electronic component topples over when mounted on the printed circuit board, or the like, may be intensified.
The following related art document 1 discloses a multilayer ceramic condenser having small size and high capacitance, but does not describe a means for solving the problem in which a multilayer ceramic condenser topples over at the time of being mounted on a printed circuit board.